Kind Soul
by Cheetos234
Summary: This story is about Brainy and Clumsy..no slash...What happens when Clumsy finds a new best friend?  Lineart belongs to Kiss-the-Iconist from Deviantart
1. Chapter 1 I can't be perfect

**Hi everyone! I just watched my all time favorite child hood cartoon…THE SMURFS…My favorite are Clumsy and Brainy. I watched the episodes A Comet is Coming, Clumsy's luck, and The SMurfiest of Friends….Anyway I don't like how Brainy treats Clumsy sometimes. I honestly don't see why Clumsy can stand it or anyone, I mean everyone is so mean to him, it's horrible. **

**Anyway this is a Clumsy/ Brainy Friendship fanfic...no slash. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE SMURFS…I'm may add a few other of characters I made up though.**

PAPA SMURFS POV

It was early morning when, Papa Smurf woke up. HE was going to visit Homnibus to watch a new star form in the sky later on that night.

As soon as he stepped out the door.."Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Brainy Smurf ran up to him out of breath but quickly composed himself.

"What is it, now Brainy?" Papa smurf sighed.

"Well I, Brainy Smurf, should come with you to watch the new star be born." Brainy said with a matter of fact.

Pap Smurf sighed. Brainy was always doing this, but Papa Smurf didn't mind, it was just who he was.

"Sorry, Brainy but I'll be going alone this time, Homnibus and I need to take notes and not be disturbed."

"But Papa Smurf, please I won't be any trouble." Brainy pleaded.

"No, Brainy, the final answer is no. Now come on, let's go smurf breakfast."

Brainy sighed. "Fine."

STILL PAPA SMURF'S POV

Every Smurf was in the mess hall eating smurf berry muffins.

All of the sudden, there was a crash.

3,2,1 "Clumsy! Wacth were your smurfing!" Brainy said getting up with smurf berry jelly covering him.

Papa Smurf turned his attention to the scene in front of him.

"Gee, sorry Brainy." Clumsy said with wide eyes.

"Sorry isn't going to smurf it this time, Clumsy, everyone morning I always end up changing my clothes, same thing every morning!" Brainy yelled at Clumsy as he walked out the door.

Papa Smurf just watched as Clumsy picked himself up while Handy cleaned up the mess.

Clumsy took Brainy's outburst every day. Every smurf liked Clumsy, but Clumsy was just Clumsy. Sometimes Papa Smurf could never understand why Clumsy considered Brainy as his best friend. They were just so different. Clumsy was sweet, kind and loved to help people. Brainy was…Brainy.

But none of that mattered to Papa Smurf. He loved each and every one of his smurfs equally, he had no favorites.

NO ONE'S POV

After breakfast, Some of the Smurfs wanted to play smurf ball.

Hefty and Handy were team captains.

"Ok, I want Greedy, Vanity and Smurfette ." Hefty pointed them out for his team.

"Ok, I'll take Brainy, Jokey and Grouchy." Handy said.

"Hey can I play?" Clumsy came up beside Smurfette.

The smurfs looked at eachother.

"No Clumsy, you can't, every time you play we end up losing the ball!" Brainy snapped.

"Um…What Brainy means is that we already have enough players and it wouldn't be fair to the other team, sorry Clumsy." Smurfette said kindly trying not to hurt Clumsy's feelings.

In truth, She didn't really care if Clumsy played. She liked Clumsy. He was always there for any smurf that needed help and he was extremely loyal to his friends.

Brainy didn't deserve him.

Clumsy's face fell. "Oh, ok,Sorry to bother you Smurfs."

Clumsy walked off with a sad look on his face.

"That wasn't nice Brainy, one day your gonna wish you were nicer to Clumsy." Handy said.

"Lets just play." Brainy groaned.

CLUMSY'S POV

He didn't understand why Brainy was being mean to him. He must just be in one of his moods.

Very recently, he had doubted that Brainy even cared about him anymore, Sometimes it seemed like he did, but he remembered the time when a metior crushed his house.

Smurfette had told him that Brainy didn't even seem like he cared at all. But then there was a times when Clumsy saved him from that oger that was using Brainy as a power source. He acted if Clumsy was the most important smurf he had ever seen.

It was all so confusing!

As he walked, he didn't relize how far he went. He was at least a mile In the forest.

Then he heard the bushes moving…

"Um hello?" Clumsy stopped. No answer.

If it was Gargemel or Azriel they would have jumped out by now.

"Hello?" A voice came from the bushes and out walked a Green Smurf.

**Yea the first chapter hardly made since, but it will get better, I promise.**

**Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2 a new friend

**Thank you all for reading this. 29 hits! I was like WOW but annnnyyway… I just now noticed that there is a lot of green smurfs in the fanfiction world and I didn't know till now but oh well. I really didn't know what to name the new smurf though.**

**Plz enjoy! **

CLUMSY'S POV

Clumsy tilted his head at the green smurf. He was light green and had large dark green eyes. He was a little taller than Clumsy himself and was dressed in brown. (Brown hat and pants).

"Umm hello." Clumsy stared. He had never seen a green Smurf before. He knew there were other smurfs out in the world but he never heard of green smurfs before.

"Hey!" said the lime green smurf with curious eyes.

"Do you know where I am, I'm lost…HI I'm Yoshi Smurf." The green smurf said with a bright smile.

"Um I'm Clumsy, Clumsy Smurf and if your lost I know someone who can help you… said Clumsy cautiously. He didn't know this smurf, but he seemed okay.

Yoshi seemed to know what he was thinking. "Hey, I'm not dangerous or anything, I really am lost…this witch named Luna sort of zapped me here."

Clumsy didn't think he was lying. It was also almost dinner time, woudn't the smurfs be worried about him if he wasn't there? He thought this over for a moment. Nah they probably wouldn't even know I'm gone thought Clumsy. He hadn't told anyone he was going out here anyway.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head. Okay so he had to take him to Papa Smurf, he would know what to do.

"Okay, well Papa Smurf will know what to do, come on."

NO ONE"S POV

"Oh papa smurf, what if something happened to him or gargemel got him!" Smurfette cried.

Clumsy hadn't been at dinner and the sun was already setting.

They had realized he was gone the minute, the smurf berry pies came out. That was his favorite desert and he wasn't the first in line to get any. Farmer had seen him walk off with a sad look on his features.

"Now, Now Smurfette I'm sure Clumsy is okay, he's been in the forest at night before." Papa Surf said trying to calm down Smurfette. But deep down he was also worried about Clumsy, it wasn't like him to just leave and then miss dinner.

Papa smurf was supposed to leave in the morning but he wasn't going anywhere till Clumsy was back safe and sound.

"Don't worry my fellow smurfs Clumsy will come back eventually…if he remembers how to get back…he always comes back." Brainy said without any emotion.

"Brainy you of all smurfs should be worried right now since it is your fault that he's missy!" Heft snapped at Brainy.

"My fault! Clumsy was the one that just walked out of the village without saying anything! Brainy said.

Remember one of the most important rules, is telling a smurf where you're going at all times, so none of this would ever happen. I Brainy smurf always tells some smurf where I going but of course no smurf would ever – Brainy was cut off by Smurfette.

"Oh for smurf's sakes Brainy, you're supposed to be his best friend!" Smurfette said.

Before Brainy could respond to that. He heard a very familiar southern accent.

"Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf?"

"Clumsy!" said all the smurfs as they raced t find the source of the calls.

"Oh thank smurfness your okay!" cried smurfette.

They all gasped when they saw a lime green smurf standing beside Clumsy.

"Oh hi, smurfs, this is Yoshi he needed help to find his way back to his smurf village and I just thought Papa Smurf could help with that. Is he still here?" Clumsy said in a calm tone.

"Im right here Clumsy and of course I can help your…friend." Papa Smurf said as he looked at Yoshi.

"Ok Yoshi tell us exactly what happened." Papa smurf said as he and the other smurfs were sitting around him waiting for the details. Clumsy was sitting at Yoshi's side.

"Well there's this evil witch name Luna and she's always trying to find new ways to be a better witch and finds things to practice with. So she caught me… which usually always never happens…and she said this spell and the next thing I knew I was here, that's when I ran into Clumsy." Yoshi said smiling to Clumsy.

Clumsy smiled back."Yea papa smurf I couldn't just leave him there, plus it was already getting dark and Yoshi doesn't like the dark too much," Clumsy said looking back at Papa Smurf.

"How do you know that Clumsy?"

Well, let's just say I'm a big talker" Yoshi said with a grin.

"Well until I figure out what spell she used, I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here." Papa Smurf said.

Yoshi's big green eyes widened. He really wanted to go back home. "Well I don't want to trouble anyone"

You'll'' be our quest, Yoshi, and since you and Clumsy get along so well and he's the only smurf you know so far, you can stay with him." Papa smurf smiled.

"Alright clumsy, back in my village we have sleep overs all the time, come one show me around, cause it kind of looks like I'll be here a while." Yoshi said excitedly.

Every smurf dismissed after they left.

"Papa smurf, do you think Clumsy will be okay?" Smurfette asked worry laid in her eyes.

"Actually yes I do, Smurfette, Clumsy really seems to like Yoshi." Papa smurf said as he walked to his house. He had a lot to do before sunrise.

**Thanks for reading. Yoshi in Japanese means better or good fortune.**

**Plz revie and I promise that the chapter will be much longer.**


	3. Chapter 3 Talking is good for the Brain

**Chapter 3 is here! I've recently watched some Smurf episodes and got some more ideas but I don't know how they will turn out so please be nice  
please R&R and ENJOY!**

CLUMSY'S POV

Papa smurf had told him that Yoshi could stay with him. And he was okay with that. He thought Yoshi was great, he was funny and he talked A LOT.

Clumsy had asked him a few things on the way to the village. Things like: Where was he from? A: a far away land called Germanese. What were his friends like? What was his favorite color?...Things like that.

Clumsy also found out that he and Yoshi had a lot in common. They both were smurfs, of course. They both like to help out there friends no matter what the cost.

Yoshi also had 2 best friends, Chloe and Happy.

Clumsy watched as Hefty and Handy pulled the extra bed into Clumsy's house.

"There you're all set, Yoshi, hope you enjoy your stay here!" Handy smiled as he and Hefty started to walk out the door.

It was already turning dark so Clumsy just thought they wanted to get in bed soon so they could all say goodbye to Papa Smurf when he left tomorrow.

As soon as they were alone Yoshi broke the silence.

"Hey Clumsy, thanks for letting me stay here for a while" Yoshi said as he sat on his bed.

"Haha, sure Yoshi…you want to see my rock collection, I've been collecting rocks since as long as I can remember." Clumsy said trying to lighten the mood as he reached under his own bed to get the box of his beautiful collection.

"Alright" Yoshi said as he climbed up beside Clumsy.

Clumsy showed him all of them.

"I don't know what most of them are but this one is my favorite…Brainy says its called Quartz. And this piece of rock," Clumsy held up another duller rock. This is piece of a meteor that crashed into my house." Clumsy held up both of the rocks and grinned.

Yoshi stared in horror. "A meteor crashed into your house!"

"Yea, but nothing happened to me I was in the forest when it happened…Brainy told me I had bad luck and I just wanted to get away from everyone so my bad luck wouldn't curse everyone else in the village. So I ran away and that's when it happened." Clumsy shrugged.

"That's why my name is Clumsy because I am clumsy to the extreme and screw everything up." Clumsy said with a fake smile. He never really talked like this before but everyone now is making him fell like a screw up.

Yoshi's smile faded. "oh, Clumsy you're not a screw up, your very nice for a smurf who I just met and you seem to love your family very much and I'm sure they love to all the same." Yoshi was trying to cheer him up.

"So who's Brainy, you smurf about him a lot."

"Brainy? Oh he's my best friend. I think he is anyway." Clumsy said with a small smile.

"What do you mean? Was he the one in the glasses, he kept staring at me the whole time, well I mean who wasn't but the one in the glasses was staring at me like I didn't something wrong. Does he have something against strangers or was it just me?"

Clumsy looked at Yoshi. Maybe he should pretend like Yoshi was one of those people who helped people with their problems. What were they called?

Therapists! That's what they were called. Scruple, Gargemel's apprentice always said Gargemel needed one.

But what should he say. He wasn't the type of smurf who smurfed about other smurfs. Only in good ways, especially Brainy, he had always been extremely loyal to him.

But only recently he had gotten the idea that Brainy is just using him or something. He denied it at first but now it's becoming more clearer.

"Brainy? Well I don't know why he would be mad at you, you didn't do anything. And he can be a little distrusting to strangers and he's been a little moody latly. I don't know why though?" Clumsy said.

Somehow he knew he could trust Yoshi in telling him a few things. Yoshi practically told Clumsy almost everything about him.

"Oh well I don't want to cause any trouble, if you've noticed I'm new hear remember. I don't like to start anything I just want to have fun and enjoy life…but I still want to go home." Yoshi said with a grin.

"Papa Smurf will help you, he helps all of us. He's going to his friend, Hombdimus's house for watch a star be born. He's leaving early in the morning but he and Hombdimus will smurf up a spell that will surly send you back" Clumsy said with a smile.  
He kind of didn't want Yoshi to go anywhere, even if he had just know him for about a day. He knew Yoshi and he was already proving to be a really good friend.

Yoshi yawned. "Well I'm smurfed you know after being zapped to an unknown place and then meeting a new friend can be really tiring…Well G'night!" Yoshi was already in his bed in the covers before Clumsy even knew what happened.

"Well gee, g'night Yoshi." Clumsy smiled as he lay down in his bed and waited for sleep to come his way.

BRAINY'S POV

It was very late at night when Brainy finished his new book he was working on.

Brainy's Book of Brilliant Ideas.

He had been working on it for a couple of weeks and finally got done.

He was very tired and couldn't wait to get to bed but he wanted to get his book done first. He was sure that everyone else was already asleep.

It had been a long day for Brainy. First he had food spilt on him by that clumsy fool then he went to have a fun game of Smurf ball and after that he was going to go get an early start on his book, but oh no, Clumsy just had to go missing as usual.

It was all Clumsy's fault he was up this late. He had enough to worry about.

Clumsy had found a green smurf. Brainy didn't even know there was such thing. He didn't know if they should trust that smurf. Just because Clumsy seems to like him doesn't mean he has to.

He blew out the candles and jumped in his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4 Early Morning Game

**Sorry it took so long to update, I still kinda have writer's block. I went on vacation and came back with it. Does anyone know how to cure it? Also I have created a new poll which is located on my profile. Although you all don't review I know people are reading this story, 492 hits! Thanks you, you 8 people that have review and thank you, everyone who has read this. **

**ENJOY :D**

…**.**

"Papa smurf! Papa smurf!"

The cry of the spectacled smurf echoed through the village.

Caw!

"I know Feathers; its way to early for Brainy to be up, but soon we will be flying." Papa smurf said as he was placing the last of his potions and clothes on Feathers's back.

"Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf!" Brainy ran up to him with a scowl on his blue face.

"What is it, Brainy?" Papa smurf asked as he turned around to face him."

"Papa Smurf, do u really think it's safe to let the green smurf stay here, what if he's evil or is a dragon or something in disguise."

Papa smurf rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Brainy, he is not evil, one of the potions I tried on him could determine if the person was evil or not. Yoshi isn't evil, nor is he a dragon.

"But Papa smurf…we don't know anything about him."

"Brainy, yoshi seems very kind and thankful that he's not lost in the forest anymore, Clumsy seems to really like him as well as the other smurfs, relax, I will be back with a remedy that will send him back safely"

Brainy sighs as he looks down. "Ok Papa smurf, be back soon and you can read my new book: "Brainy's Book of Brilliant Ideas".

"…I'll be looking forward to it Brainy." Papa smurf hoped he had a long trip.

Brainy was about to day something else but he was cut off by a smurf ball flying toward him at full speed.

"Brainy, watch out!" A voice was heard before the ball slammed into his stomach knocking him to the ground.

The ball knocked the breath out of him, so after some coughing and groaning he sat up to see Clumsy and the green smurf looking at him with worried eyes...actually to Brainy, Yoshi looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"Brainy, you ok?" Clumsy's southern accent echoed down at him.

"Sorry Brainy, I don't have great aim, I was trying to teach Clumsy a new game but im not very good with this kind of ball." Yoshi said as he tilted his head.

Brainy mentally growled and picked himself up and looked Clumsy in the eyes.

"Just keep him away from me and you don't touch a smurfball, you are already bad enough." Brainy was looking at both of them but he was eyeing Clumsy.

Clumsy's face fell. He knew he wasn't good at sports, and he was usually the one that made his team lose. But he tried.

"Sorry Brainy…come on, Yoshi you can show me away from the middle of the village."

Yoshi looked at Clumsy, then at Brainy, then back to Clumsy and nodded.

They walked off in the direction of the forest.

Brainy dusted himself off and looked at Papa smurf who had watched the whole scene quietly.

Papa smurf smiled. He would have stepped in but he needed Brainy to fix his own problems.

"Well Brainy…what a eventful morning. I must go now" He hoped on feathers.

"But Papa Smurf he did that on purpose!" exclaimed Brainy.

"Im sure he didn't mean to, go have some breakfast before Greedy gets to it." Papa smurf chuckled as he and Feathers flew away.

Brainy groaned. Yoshi was bad news and Clumsy is getting clumsier with him around. He trudged off to eat breakfast hopefully there was a piece of smurf berry pie left…but with his luck there probally wasn't.

….

(With Clumsy and Yoshi in the forest)

Yoshi watched as the troubled Clumsy sat on the waters edge, knees to his chest, poking a leaf floating on the water's edge. The carefree smurf's face was drawn and he looked in deep thought.

Yoshi didn't know what he did to that smurf with the glasses, somehow he didn't like Yoshi for some reason. But he wasn't worried about that. Clumsy told him how great Brainy was, Yoshi didn't see it. The ways he talked to Clumsy?...geez.

He had to cheer Clumsy up somehow, Clumsy just didn't seem like a sad smurf.

"Clumsy, I think it's cool how you bounce the ball with your head." Yoshi said with a smile.

Clumsy just shrugged. What hurt was that he was starting to think that Brainy didn't like him.

Yoshi sighed, then looked at the ball, then the water…it was very shallow, then clumsy.

"Have you ever played water smurf ball?" he asked putting a game together.

"No, but im probably not to good at that either." Clumsy said glumly.

"You don't have to be good at Water Smurfball to play. All you have to do is keep the ball off the water." Yoshi said standing up.

"Ok, I guess ill try it." Clumsy said sighing.

"Good." Yoshi smirks, pushing Clumsy in the water.

Clumsy yelps, he was not expecting that.

Yoshi grabbed the ball and jumped in after him. The water was very shallow it only came up to their chests, so they could stand.

"Ok, there are only 2 rules. Rule 1 don't let the ball touch the water and count how many times we hit it. If the ball touches the water than we gotta start all over. Rule 2 simple. Have fun!" Yoshi says grinning.

"OK sounds smurfy, let's start" Clumsy said with a smile.

….

"Im telling you Gargy, smurfs aren't gonna be out this early." Scruple says with a huff.

"Oh stop your whining you stupid loud mouth monkey! Smurfs are always around." Gargemel snapped back.

"Stop calling me that, I look nothing like a monkey, you old toad!" Scrupple growled.

Gargemel was about to turn around, but he heard splashing.

"Shhh…do you here that?"

They parted the bushes and saw 2 smurfs, but one was different. He was green.

"A green smurf...Smurfs are blue…He must be magical, and you know what I do about magical smurfs." Gargemel smirked.

Scrupple sighed and sat down and waited for Gargemel to embarrass himself. He hated his life sometimes.

….

**Sorry it took so long, I'm having medical issues right now, ill try and update my stories soon. **


	5. Chapter 5 Morning Fire

**Ok so this story is apparently my most popular story. I didn't intend for it to be, I just wrote the first chapter out of boredom but now people love it. 896 hits in 2 months \(^o^)/ . I thought I was going to update another one of my stories but I kept getting PM's telling me to update this one, so I guess I am now. Also I wrote this in English class and I wasn't very focused because we were supposed to be studying for a test…ima rebel XD. Please review if you want! It would be great if one of my other stories was as popular as this one but ya know…whatever XD Enjoy!**

**Can some or all of you, read and vote on my poll on my profile. No one ever does and I wanna see if anyone can see it XD**

…**..**

(Breakfast at Greedy's)

Brainy trudged into Greedy's and sat down with a huff. Papa Smurf's leaving and that new green smurf was really getting to him. He would have to keep an eye on the green smurf called Yoshi. What the smurf is he doing hanging out with Clumsy anyway? Why would anyone want to? Well sometimes Clumsy was helpful, like showing everyone who the smart one is and he's always a good smurf to blame something on to. _Awh, come on Brainy forget about Clumsy you have to be on guard and watch out for the green smurf!_ His intelligent mind yelled at him.

"Good Morning Brainy! Where were you this morning? Greedy almost ate all of the smurf berry muffins."

He turned his head to the sweet voice. It was Smurfette. _Awh Smurfette, what a delicate flower who deserved someone has great as me. Why doesn't she know that? _He thought to himself.

"Uh, I had to talk to Papa Smurf for a very important issue that I, Brainy Smurf, has to deal with properly." He said while sitting up straight with an intellectual pose. (A/N: A pose everyone knows and loves about Brainy smurf ^^)

The smurfs sitting at Brainy's table. Smurfette, Handy, Hefty, Lazy, Jokey, Grouchy, and Vanity were all staring at him with annoyed expressions. Well, except Lazy, Vanity and Grouchy. Lazy was almost falling asleep in his smurf berry cereal, Vanity was staring at himself in his mirror not really paying attention and Grouchy..He always had an annoyed expression, especially hen it came to Brainy.

"Sooo? What issue is that?" Handy spoke for the others.

He sighed…_Yes! I should tell them! Then they will all be warned and they will finally come to me for help._ He thought to himself mischievously.

"It's that forest green smurf!" Brainy exclaimed.

"Yoshi...i thought he was grass green." Vanity spoke up for the first time. No one really thought he was paying attention.

"Yea, whatever….I think he's up to something. Or he might be hiding something!" Brainy looked at them with serious wide eyes.

Silence.

More silence.

Epic silence and staring.

Everyone cracks up after a few minutes.

Brainy looks at them, confused. "What? A random green smurf shows up two days ago, claiming he was smurfed here by some witch and you all trust him?"

"I think he's nice." Said Smurfette.

"He can play smurf ball really well too." Said Hefty.

"He knows how to build and repair things too." Said Handy.

"Oh you have got to be smurfing me! I know he is up to something and im going to find out what that thing is." Brainy said seriously as his eye twitched a tad.

"Why do you not like him anyway?" Heft asked. He was starting to get annoyed by Brainy.

"…Because…I…I just don't want you all to expect me to like someone only after 2 days, unlike Clumsy!" Brainy snapped. He really didn't know why he didn't like Yoshi. The green smurf could be something to study or maybe if he stayed long enough, he could help Brainy to become a leader, like Clumsy does. But no. He just didn't like the green smurf, he didn't know what it was though.

"Oh yea, Where is Clumsy?" Smurfette asked. Her sof voice was laced with a little concern.

"Well when I was smurfing here to eat breakfast, I saw him and Yoshi walking towads the forest with a smurf ball…so im guessing they are playing smurf ball in the forest." Lazy said tiredly. He always got up early when papa smurf is leaving…No one knows why.

"I hate playing." Grouchy's grouchy voice cut in.

Handy rolled his blue eyes. "But the only thing off was that Clumsy looked all smurfed."

"Clumsy? Smurfed? Nah…Clumsy is one of the happiest smurfs in the village." Hefty retorted back.

"I knoe but its true. Yoshi was trying to cheer him up by whispering something to him. I couldn't catch what it was but it seemed to be working." Handy said with a confused look.

"Do you know why Clumsy was sad, Brainy?" Asked Smurfette who wasn't saying anything but was listening to their conversation.

"I…Who knows! Why do you always ask me what's wrong with Clumsy! I'm not his keeper." Snarled Brainy.

"Well best friends are supposed know what's going on with each other!" Smurfette snapped back.

"Well Clumsy has a new friend! He should know whets wrong with wrong with him!" Brainy got up and stormed out the door.

He wasn't going to find Clumsy. _Clumsy needs to be a smurf and deal with his own problems…He should also stay away from that green smurf…What was he even hanging out with him anyway? What were they…best friends…just because they ran into each other in the forest?...No, clumsy is my best friend…Oh who needs clumsy, all he does is get in the way._ Brainy thought to himself bitterly as he walked towards his house and slammed the door.

….

(With Clumsy and Yoshi)

"Hit it Clumsy!" Yoshi yelled hitting the ball to Clumsy.

Clumsy jumped up dramatically hitting the ball. Yoshi laughed, but his laughter was cut off as the ball was heading straight for him.

"Ahh!" Yoshi ducked right in time.

The ball flew over him and hit a rock, then jumped on the bank and into the bushes.

Yoshi turned too looked at Clumsy with wide green eyes.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Yoshi." Said Clumsy. If it was Brainy, He would be yelling at Clumsy right now.

Yoshi grinned. "That's okay Clumsy, were just having fun!" He laughs.

Clumsy smiles and nods.

"Ok ill go get the ball." Yoshi says climbing up the bank and running into the brush.

…

Yoshi looked through the bushes, past some weeds. He couldn't find it. He knew it came this way. He sighed and kept looking.

…

10 minutes later.

Clumsy was wondering what was taking Yoshi so long. He was even a little worried. He eased his way out of the water and on the bank.

He walked through the bushes Yoshi went into.

"Yoshi?"

"Clumsy?"

"Waohhh!" Clumsy tripped over a pole?

"Clumsy look out!" Yoshi yelled as a bucket was flying down on top of him.

…**..**


	6. Update?

**Sorry guys. Ill update all my stories I haven't updated in a while over Christmas break which is in a week. Ive been working on some the last week and ill even post a new story about the Hunger Game series. Please message me to tell me which story you want me to update the most. It will be my Christmas present to you :3 Ill update all of them, but which one do you want first?**


	7. Chapter 7 Broken

**IMMMM SOOO SORRY, people of the world. I've gotten attacked by life lately and it left bruises but everything is fantastic now. I even found the time to watch the new smurf remake…I didn't like it much, but that's my opinion. :3 Clumsy just didn't have that cute little southern accent like always and where was Hefty? But yea. You guys think whatever you want: D. I've tried to make this chapter long ish but also tried to keep you all interested. I personally didn't think this story would be as popular…4,000 hits made me realize ^^.  
I want to thank:**

**Fanfictiongirl21- For staying loyal to this story and encouraging me to update soon  
**

**Same for:**

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro- For also staying loyal and reviewing :D**

**Anyway, please enjoy this. This story may not be update for another week or so. Please review or PM me and tell me how you liked it **

…..…..

Yoshi rammed into Clumsy with full force, just as the bucket fell with a thud. Clumsy tumbled into the tall brush a few feet away.

"Ha! See Scruple, my plan worked!" said Gargemel said as he flipped over the bucket with the green smurf inside, glaring down at it.

Scruple looked more closely at Yoshi. He had never seen a green smurf before. What if it was sick and Gargy ate it? A small smirk appeared on his face.

Yoshi glared up at the red head with a glare. He hoped that Clumsy was long gone. Whoever these humans were they weren't gonna go after Clumsy either. What did they want with him?

"Hmm…So you were trying to catch a blue smurf but instead you caught the green one? Whoa, I'm impressed for now, but knowing you, I'll be disappointed soon, so ima just wait this out." Scruple smirked and hit the bucket.

"Hey! Stop that, you….mole!" Yoshi stood up dizzily, but with a glare. So he didn't have a great comeback, but it was very comical watching the red head's face flush with anger.

"I'm not a mole, you broccoli!" Scruple growled back.

"I'm not broccoli, you are!" Yoshi snapped back. Although he didn't mind broccoli, it was just a veggie. Not. That. Bad.

"Why you litte-!" Scruple leaned forward to possibly take the bucket and fill it with water to see if the discolored smurf could swim. Well that was his intention, but Gargemel yanked it away before the boiling red made his prize escape.

"Ok! Stop it you nim-whit, let's take it home. See how a green smurf tastes." Gargemel growled and stalked away.

Scruple eyed the wizard who was making himself smaller by walking down the path. Scruple looked around for the blue smurf they were…well Scruple was going after. Of course he was nowhere to be found. Although he hated smurf almost as much as Gargemel, that didn't mean they were completely stupid. No smurf would just sit there while it's friend, although it is discolored, was in the hands of the enemy. He looked down at Azriel's tail that was twirling around as the cat dug a hole in the ground.

Scruple sighed. "Stupid Cat." He grabbed the tail, resulting in a yowl and drug him away, following Gargemel's trail.

…..…..

**(~With Clumsy~)**

He ran through the forest, through tall grass and thick bushes. He hadn't even tripped on-…BAM….He quickly stumbled up and took off again. He had spoken to soon. But he didn't care, he had to smurf help. He HAD to. No matter if he fell 100000000 times. Who knew what Gargemel would do to a green smurf, it was bad enough by what he did to the blue.

He ran and fell, fell and ran. But mostly ran. He didn't realize he went this far from the village. Once passing the big oak and the lower part of the river, he knew he was close. He skidded into the smurf village and ran straight for Papa Smurf's house.

"Oh no!" He yelped, he had forgotten that Papa Smurf went to Homnibus's.

He thought for a second who could help him.  
He gasped. "Oh I know, Brainy!" he panted, taking off toward Brainy's house. He turned the corner of Papa Smurf's house when he rammed into something solid.

"Ahh!...Oh it's you Clumsy?...Wait What's wrong?" The voice said. It was Smurfette. Clumsy immediately got up frantically.

"Help! Gargemel got Yoshi! It's all my fault. If I had been more alert then Yoshi wouldn't have saved me! But now we gotta go save him!" Clumsy's eyes were huge and full of determination and fear.

By now, other smurfs have heard the commotion and was gathering around to see what was wrong with their friend.

Even Brainy, who heard Smurffette scream. But then he saw Clumsy. 'Really? Was he so clumsy that he can't even keep Smurfette from screaming?' He thought bitterly. But wait. Something was missing. Where was that green smurf? He curiously watched in the crowd.

Heft was the first to step toward the frantic Clumsy.

"Clumsy, calm down. We will get Yoshi back, now tell us what smurfed."

"W-w-w-well..Yoshi was showing me this water smurf ball game that he and his friends play. Then he ht it into the bushes and I went to smurf it. But then Gargemel and Azreil and Scruple came out of nowhere…and…then Yoshi smurfed me! Now we gotta smurf him!" Clumsy pulled away from Hefty and pointed towards the forest.

"Alright, alright. Me, and Handy will go help Yoshi and Clumsy." Hefty said as Handy stepped up with a grin ready to help in any way he can.

"Wait! I'm going to and so is Brainy." Smurfette's voice cut in.

Brainy, before he had time to react was pushed from the crowd next to Smurfette. He really didn't want to save the green smurf. He didn't trust him and he also didn't know why everyone liked him so much.

"Go Brainy." Smurfette smirked pushing Brainy forward a bit. Something was going on with Brainy. Ever since Yoshi got here. He has been much more moodier latly and he seemed to be avoiding everyone, especially Clumsy and Yoshi. And besides, Clumsy was Brainy's best friend and should be willing to help Clumsy. Just like Handy is with Hefty.

Brainy huffed. "Ladies first."

When Smurfette didn't move. He grumbled following Hefty and Handy follow the hysterical Clumsy. He felt Smurfette follow him as well.

Clumsy ran ahead of everyone else. Well he walked fast, also watching the ground so he wouldn't fall. He felt kind guilty. Yoshi was new here and didn't know his way around and Clumsy did. Clumsy felt like he was supposed to make sure Yoshi didn't get eaten, or stolen in the forest. But he failed. Now he HAD to get Yoshi back.

When they made it to Gargemel's house. They stopped. Clumsy was about to run off to look into the window when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Wait, Clumsy. Ok, Handy, Clumsy and I will go get Yoshi. Smurfette and Brainy, you two keep watch." Hefty said firmly.

With that, they all climb up to the window sill and looked inside. Yoshi was now inside a hanging bird cage. He was glaring at Scruple who was also glaring and chained to a bolted in chair. Azriel was sitting on the ground looking up at the slight swinging bird cage.

"I am not a hobbit!" Scruple snapped back pulling at the chair, ready to throw the green smurf into the fire place.

"Yes, you are! They have tempers and are short, there for you are a hobbit!" Yoshi glared back, smirking. **(A/N: No offense to any hobbits out in the world. Hobbits rock!)**

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

The fighting went on for at least five more minutes till Gargemel burst into the room. His hair was a bird's nest and his eyes were a little crazed.

"ENOUGH!" His eye twitched as he stared at all three of them. "I am trying to find a recipe on cooking a green smurf! I can't take it anymore! You two are both hobbits and the cat is a dog! I need quietness!"

Yoshi held in his burst of laughter, instead he huffed and plopped down on the bird bench.

Scruple huffed as well. He loosened his pull on the chair and plop down in it as well. "Stupid smurfs, always getting me in trouble…I atta…" He grumbled watching the swinging smurf.

Azriel, who freaked out about Gargemel's outburst was hiding under the table.

The smurfs blinked. Yoshi didn't even look scared or anything and he was fighting with Scruple.

"…Ok, let's go." Hefty, Handy, and Clumsy crawled into the house. They did a complete circle around the fiery red head and the now tired looking cat. They climbed up on the fire place cautiously. Clumsy was the first to get to the top.

"Pttsss…Yoshi." Clumsy was at the pole where it was attached to the swinging bird cage.

Yoshi snapped his head toward the voice that called him. He climbed to the edge to look out of the bars to see Clumsy and two other smurf's, who were called Hefty and Handy.

"Clumsy….How? You..." How did they even get here?

"Shh…Were gonna smurf you out." Clumsy started to climb up the pole.

"Clumsy, wait!" Hefty said once he realized what Clumsy was going for. Handy looked down. It was a long drop for a smurf. But the way Clumsy was going was even higher.

Smurfette and Brainy was sitting there on the window sill watching intently. Smurfette had a look of horror while Brainy was staring in shock.

Once Clumsy made it to the top of the pole, he slide down to the top of the bird cage, and then slid down the bars to the cage door. Clumsy was very shocked with himself. He didn't know he could do all this. He got a glimpse at Brainy who was staring at him as if he was the one that turned green. Everything was quiet as he pushed on the door hinge. He let go of one bar, holding himself up with the other hand. He heard small gasps when he did this.

"Clumsy, be careful…I don't think you should do that." Yoshi said, watching Clumsy with wide eyes.

No. Clumsy was determined. It was his fault that Yoshi was in here and Clumsy would be the one to get him out. He gave one last push of the hinge and the little needle popped out, but Clumsy lost his grip to that. The door needle fell to the ground with a cling.

The soft noise woke Azriel up and Scruple finally took notice of the rescuers.

"Smurfs! Gargie! Gargie! Smurfs!" He flew up from the chair to try to reach them but yelped as he flew backwards from the chain on his wrists. Azriel jumped on the table to get a better view of what was going on and to get his chance to have a little snack if it came to that.

Gargemel rushed out the door, with a spoon. He had been experimenting with flavors when the stupid kid rudely interrupted him. His eyes widened as he saw the escaping smurfs.

"Smurfs! Come on!" Smurfette yelled at them.

"Come on Clumsy!" Yoshi, who had managed to get out and was ahead of Clumsy looked down on him as he climbed up the pole. Clumsy tried to climb faster, but his grip slipped. The next thing he knew he was falling, but his hand caught the bottom of the cage at just the right moment. He looked down. It was a long drop from here, shorter than the fire place now but still a long drop.

Gargemel rushed at the hanging smurf. But he slid on spilled water that he had failed to clean up earlier before. 'Stupid Kid!' He thought as he slid toward the chained Scruple. As he flew past, he hit the cage. It jumbled. Yoshi had managed to keep a hold of the pole, but Clumsy wasn't so lucky.

The next thing Clumsy knew, he was falling…again. But this time he had nothing to hold on to. Azriel jumped at him when he was 4 ft off the ground, but missed, only clawing Clumsy's arm as he landed in a pot.

The smurf's watched in horror has Clumsy landed on the wooden floor with a thud.

…..…..

**~~Cliffhanger!~~**

**All I can say is . NOOOOO! CLUMSYYYY! DX **

**I'll try to update this story faster than I have been doing. Next week is Christmas Break so I'll be able to get a lot more things done. Also, review make me get more encouraged to write, so you know what that means….If you don't…think about it **


	8. Sorry Guys : but Happy Valentines!

**Hey guys, no this isn't a story on hold. No this story isn't going to discontinue. Just telling everyone this because every time people usually see an author's note on a story, the result will either be a discontinued story or an on hold story. Well this is my most popular story I have written. It will continue till its over ! :D **

**Sorry for the chapters taking so long. Life has gotten a hold of me again and not really for the better. And to top off life, my lap top's battery died so I couldn't get on my computer for about a week or so. But now I have it so, I will be typing the next chapter around Thursday ish maybe. But the next chapter on this story will be coming very soon. Like the next chapter should be posted around Sunday or Saturday of this week. Again sorry for the wait. But I will give you a very small piece of Valentine Candy except it not being candy at the same time. 3 **

**Chapter 8 Sneak Peak:**_ 'Clumsy. Clumsy. Clumsy.' That was all Yoshi could think about as he shoved the wood into the fire. It was his fault. His entire fault that Clumsy fell. He lifted the small torch from the flames and was face to face with Brainy. He blamed him too, although Yoshi agreed with him. Both of them snapped their head toward Smurfette's shrill gasp at seeing Clumsy in Hefty's arms._

_They didn't realize how bad Clumsy really was._

**Welp, there's a small sneak peak for you all. Again, the chapter should be up around Saturday or Sunday. Happy Valentines Day! ~Gives all of the people and aliens that read this a pound of chocolate.~ 3**


	9. Chapter 9 Numb

**Ok guys. Before you all explode and throw buildings at me. I want say something. I'm sorry. I said that this story would be there last Sunday, but that was before an error popped up on my fanficiton account. Around Saturday, I was finishing up the chapter, and then I got the error and had it for two days. Then my computer ran its battery and we had to replace it with the one we found in our closet two days later. Then since its taken so long, I had decided to extend the chapter, so now its longer than it was. I've also already started working on the next chapter, which is now about 75% done. I felt and still feel so bad about it, because some people PM'd me saying they were waiting around 5 am and all and I was feeling bad all week about it.**

**But please be patient, there are personal/medical things going on right now that I can't control. But I may not can type right away but I will be working on my chapters for this story as well as some others. **

**Also, I have recently been my observant self and found out that there was a sister website to this one. FictionPress Yes, you can tell how observant I am. I have written some poems that are originally mine and also an overly long one-shot. The one shot is about an rp/comic me and my 2 friends are creating. The rp has been going on for about 1 and a half years now and its still going on. If you would like to read the story or the poems the link to my FictionPress account is on my profile. My Deviantart is also there too. Just to warn you, I have an issue where I take pictures of almost everywhere with my new $250 camera that I love so much :3**

**Anyway, back to this story, again I am sorry for taking so long and not updating on that due date I put myself in.**

**I also want thank all my reviewers for this story that I wrote out of boredom, I had no idea it would be this popular. **

…**..**

**~*Yoshi*~**

It seemed as if time was frozen for the smurfs after they had witnessed Clumsy hit the hard would floor. Everyone was frozen. Even Azriel and Gargemel, seeing the fall too. That was a long drop for a smurf.

Yoshi was the first to make his move. He quickly moved up to the bar of the cage to where it was connected to the fire place, he slid down. When he caught himself on the top of the furnace, he was looking straight at Brainy.

"Move, Brainy!" Yoshi snapped frantically, although Brainy didn't budge seeiming to be in a bit of slight shock since he was just standing there with an uncharacteristic blank stare on his face. The others heard Yoshi's screech and jumped out of their frozen states.

Yoshi growled in frustration, but more of it was worry, at Brainy and shoved his way past him., jumping down from the furnace, by sliding down a small cylinder, and ran across the floor to Clumsy, with the other smurfs shadowing him.

"Smurfs!" Gargemel growled, shaking away the slight shock by what he also witnessed and was trying to get free from the buckets, along with Azriel, to capture the panicky smurfs and eat their fallen friend.

For once the smurfs ignored them and kept running, but stopped instantly, almost running into Yoshi who was frozen in fear once more.

Clumsy was lying on the floor. His position looked very uncomfortable. Who would survive a fall like that? But how hurt was he? Yoshi quickly regained hi composure and slowly leaned down to Clumsy.

"Clumsy, buddy?" Yoshi put his green arms around Clumsy's shoulders, trying to lift him off the ground. Clumsy was bigger boned than he was so he had to struggle, but he didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was. But he didn't have to struggle long before Handy and Hefty came up behind him to take the lead into pulling the fallen smurf to a sitting position.

Yoshi stood and turned around, his green eyes tracing to Gargemel, Scruple and Azriel. They had time, the villains weren't getting to them anytime soon. But no. They didn't have time; they had to get Clumsy checked out. Back to safety.

His eyes soon drifted back and beyond the area they were in. It was going to get dark soon, the sun was already setting. They needed light. He knew it wasn't a time to panic, especially in this bad situation, it would only make things worse. His eyes focused on a small but rigid twig in one of the floor boards. He went to it, yanked it out and placed the opposite end into the crackling coals.

'Clumsy. Clumsy. Clumsy.' That was all Yoshi could think about as he shoved the wood into the fire. It was his fault. His entire fault that Clumsy fell. He lifted the small torch from the flames and was face to face with Brainy. He blamed him too, although Yoshi agreed with him. Both of them snapped their head toward Smurfette's shrill gasp at seeing Clumsy in Hefty's arms.

They didn't realize how bad Clumsy really was.

Hefty and Handy had Clumsy sitting up, holding him bridal style. As much as they could see from the light there was a purplish blue bruise forming on the top of his head, seen from his sagging hat, and a small flecks of claw marks that was oozing with some blood that went for him arm to half way across his chest with a light streak of blood oozing its way out. Azriel got him but only by a hair. Actually, the cat probably saved his life anyway, by jumping at him; he made the smurf's fall a lot less sharp.

"Ok, smurfs we have to smurf him back to the village, now!" Hefty held Clumsy tight, hoping he wasn't hurting him, and started for the door in a hurry with Handy and Smurfette at his side. Yoshi grabbed the frozen spectacled smurf and dragged him out. The echoes of threats from Gargemel, the yowls of Azriel and the frustration of Scruple following the smurfs out.

…

**~*At the village*~**

When the smurfs arrived with Clumsy, all smurf broke loose. Smurfs gathered around all at once, before Grouchy ran them off a little exclaiming to give him some air. They carried him to his house and riled up Handy and Grouchy to retrieve Papa Smurf.

Once Clumsy was laid safely on his bed, Smurfette instantly took charge. She shooed everyone out except Hefty, Brainy, and Yoshi.

"Yoshi , Brainy!" You too stop the bleeding, try to smurf him up. Hefty and I will go to Papa Smurf's house and get bandages and water." She said and hurriedly walked out the door, dragging Hefty along through the mass of worried smurfs.

Yoshi left the still frozen Brainy, since all he was doing was standing there in his own little world and went to the bathroom to retrieve a clean rag then flicked it with water before returning to Clumsy's side. He looked very pale, a light blue for a smurf. He gently dabbed the cloth on Clmusy's arm trying to wipe off the now slightly crusted blood. But this resulted in a small whimper of pain by Clumsy. Yoshi froze, staring down at him.

Nothing. He was still unconscious. But…he could still feel. He needed to wake up.

Yoshi glanced up at Briany, who didn't even budge at Clumsy's sound. He sighed. "Brainy, You ok?"

No reply.

"Brainy?"

No reply again.

He took a deep breath and lightly nudged him. "Brainy!"

This time Brainy nearly jumped to the ceiling. He blinked, disorientated and looked to the green smurf in confusion. "…What?"

"Are you ok? Your so quiet." Yoshi said calmly. He should be the one that was quiet and Brainy was supposed to the be the one doing Yoshi's job. Although Yoshi wanted to help in anyway he Brainy was Clumsy's best friend, or so the other smurfs said, and all he was doing was standing there. It was very possible that Brainy was in shock.

...

***~Brainy*~**

"Yea." For once, he didn't feel like talking nor did he have anything to say. He didn't feel like doing anything. He felt numb, frozen. But why? He had to make himself it was Clumsy's fault for falling. No. Not Clumsy's fault. Yoshi's. The green smurf should have never come here. He should have just left Clumsy alone. Stupid Yoshi.

His blue eyes watched the green smurf's movements. He looked as if he knew what he was doing. But what was he, Brainy smurf, doing? The realization came to him so quickly, it felt as if he was punched in the face.

Nothing. He was doing absolutely nothing. Just staring there in deep thought staring at his unconscious best friend. No. He needed to do something. Anything.

"Uh..er…what can I do?" He swallowed loudly, finally finding his voice, stuttering slightly. A very unusual thing for Brainy smurf to do.

…**..**

**~*Yoshi*~**

As soon as he heard the spectacle smurf's voice, he snapped his head up in slight mock amazement. He wasn't really exspecting the smurf to answer back. Even Briany knew this.

"Uh..well ive got the … blood cleaned off. You could try waking him up, its better if he's awake." Then there would be less worrying about the Clumsy smurf. Only by slightly though.

"Ok…Clumsy?" Brainy said as he sat on his friend's bed, although hesitant, nudged his shoulder. " Clumsy…wake up."

Yoshi wiped the last of the blood that he somehow missed, resulting in another whimper escaped from Clumsy's throat. His blue eyes were glassy when he snapped them open. They darted from Yoshi to Briany.

…**..**

**~*Clumsy*~**

His throat was dry and it hurt. But his dry throat was the last thing on his mind. His whole body hurt. He didn't remember much, just falling. How did he even smurf here? Wait…was that? There was blood. No! He didn't wanna look. Who would? His glassy blue eyes looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? His room? How? Then his eyes focused on the slightly blurry green blob. Yoshi. So their rescue mission was successful? Yes. But why did Yoshi look so scared? They were away from Gargemel. Then his eyes focused on Brainy. He had almost forgot Brainy had come with them. But they were both here, staring at him like he had grown rabbit ears. Both of their eyes looked worried. Even Brainy's. He forced himself to choke out.

"Uh…h-hi Yoshi…Brainy?"

…**...**

**Yes like I have said, the next chapter is more than half way done and should be up soon. But please be patient. Reviews do make me type faster though **


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion

**Sup bros and chicks. o.O idk? Anyway, here is the next chapter to "Kind Soul" that you've all been waiting for. Sorry its not as long as I usually write, but at least its something ya know. I also have the next chapter written, but I have to fix a few bugs. Then I'll type it. Also, this story is about half way done, only a few more chapters to go. Like I said, I'll fix some things before posting. **

**I am also sorry for the long waits. My medical history had just got a bit darker. The doctors have no idea why I am still losing weight and I'm also severely dehydrated. Yea. So I gotta work this out to. And school is really kicking me hard lately. Summer break is 4 months long and just 4 weeks away. But ill still update between that time.**

**Again, sorry for the long weight and enjoy! Please review and tell me how it was?**

…**..**

**~*Clumsy*~**

They were both staring down at him with much intensity that it was making him nervous. He made a small movement to touch their arms, but when he move, a thick wretching pain shot up from his elbow to his shouldar.

As this happened the silence collapsed. It seemed as if Yoshi and Brainy were everywhere at the same time. Both were hovering over him asking him all these questions and commands that were leaving their tongues so fast that he couldn't answer them quick enough.

"What's wrong, Clumsy?"

"Where does it hurt Clumsy?"

"Don't move, stay still."

When he opened his mouth to speak, he couldn't. His throat was extremely dry to the point where he could have tasted dust. Almost as if he hadn't talked in days. SO instead of talking he had to somehow get their attention without hurting himself to where they started to freak out more than they already are. Wait? What now?

He attempted to say the easiest word he could think of, 'hi', but all that came out was a small gasping whimper in the back of his dry throat.

At that moment, time seemed to stop for the blue and green smurfs before him. Their heads snapped in his direction with wide eyes. He moved his good hand into a C shape and tilted it slightly, trying to make it say that he needed water.

"O-o-o-o-o-ok…Cl-lumsy..Uhm…uh..Hefty and Smurfette will be here soon with the water, okay? Just stop moving around so much." Yoshi said as he caught his voice first. _All my fault._

Clumsy nodded in response. He didn't remember much but he was kinda getting smurfed out from the way Brainy and Yoshi were acting towards him. Sure, he fell. Yes, it hurt. But this wasn't them.

The door suddenly burst open to a rushing Smurfette who was being shadowed by Hefty, who was carrying small smurf-sized pails full of water.

"Good, you got him up, now smurf out." Smurfette said, her blue gaze gazed on Brainy and Yoshi. There eyes watched her in confusion. Like seriously?

"You heard her, go on. Its kinda crowded in here…We will come get you if your needed." Hefty replied as he set the pails down with ease.

"Uh…but."

"No buts, Brainy. Like Hefty said, its too crowded in here, both of you can see this. I need Hefty in here incase he needs to hold something down." Smurfette said hurriedly, but her eyes were soft. She really didn't want them to leave. Yoshi was feeling guilty, although he shouldn't be. And Brainy…? Brainy was just having issues that he needed to resolve.

She looked up at the green smurf. "Why don't you go see if you can smurf Brainy some help."

Yoshi looked down at Clumsy who was looking as if he was going to go to sleep again, but was struggling to keep his eyes open. He snapped his head up, once he felt eyes on him. He nodded, somewhat there and somewhat in deep thought.

"Alright….uh…come on Brainy." He reached for the blue spectacle smurf's wrist.

But that seemed to set off a bomb. Brainy instantly snatched his wrist away as he glared daggers at the green smurf. "Do NOT touch me, you stupid green smurf!

Silence.

Brainy glared at him till he was near the door, then stormed out, slamming the wooden door behind him without giving Yoshi or Clumsy a second look.

Yoshi's green eyes stared in shock. _All my fault. _His eyes glanced down at Clumsy who had seemed to catch that, staring tiredly, but anxiously at the door. He heard Hefty shuffle next to the wall. Smurfette let out a tiny sigh. _I started this. I came here. This fighting? Its my fault too. I have to fix this._

"Yoshi…"

He heard smurfette say. But he was already running to the door, but stopped and looked back at them. "Don't worry, I'll go get him, and we will be back!"

Then with that, he left. Leaving the two wide eyed smurfs to tend to Clumsy's wounds.

…**..**

**Im not sure that I like this chapter but I plan to time the next one sometime next week. **


	11. 7 days

**Hello awesome people covered in sauce. Ugh. It just seems that I can never get a right date for the next chapter. Ive been very busy lately. But this Tuesday I will be going on a London trip till the next Tuesday. I have already started typing this next chapter and it is nearly finished, I must say. I would post today, but I have to pack and spend the last day with my 16 year old dog, whom I know when I come back that he will not be here to shadow me anymore. **

**The least I can give you now is a sneak peak….**

…**..**

**(Italics for sneak peak)**

_Clumsy gazed his blue eyes toward the slam of the door. He was so confused at the moment that the confusion was making his head hurt worse. What was happening?_

_Smurfette sighed and moved graceful to the side of Clumsy's injured arm. Her gaze was on him, then the door, then back to hm. _

"_Clumsy, its not your fault." She replied while inspecting how to wrap his injuries till Papa Smurf arrives. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was._

"_Eh, Brainy is just being Brainy, Clumsy." Hefty broke in as he set the thimble of water to the side of the bed and took his place beside Smurfette._

_Clumsy was silent as he heard these words, his expression was twisted into a heavy stare. His thinking face. Everything was coming back to him now. Everyone seemed to be all sad and like Brainy, mad. Was it his fault that everyone was like this? Yes. This was his conclusion: By accidently falling, he made Brainy mad, which caused everyone else to be frustrated. He didn't mean to fall. It just sorta happened._

…_._

**That's it for now. But just tell yourself '7 days' just like in horror movie "The Ring". **

***Whispers* "7 days."….- *Whispers on this side now* "7 Days"**

**Yes, in 7 days the new chapter should be up **


	12. Chapter 12 Rage

**Hey guys, back from London! Wish I never left though. .It. Everything about London was amazing. **

**Anyway, sorry It wasn't 7 days like I've hoped. Came home. Slept for days due to being so tired. I also found my brother had been on my lap top eating candy! The keys were all sticky and messed up. My L and O were sticked together. So I got it fixed yesterday.**

Sadly I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. I have to put my best friend down tomorrow and I know for sure that this will tear me up. Also sad but yet glad to say that this story will soon be closing, only a few more chapters left: 3.

**I want to thank **

**CartoonCaster21**** , ****Zinka17, ****Freakazette Raven, ****eskie02**

**And others for bearing with me and staying glued to my story.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

….

**~With Clumsy~**

Clumsy gazed his blue eyes toward the slam of the door. He was so confused at the moment that the confusion was making his head hurt worse. What was happening?

Smurfette sighed and moved graceful to the side of Clumsy's injured arm. Her gaze was on him, then the door, then back to hm.

"Clumsy, it's not your fault." She replied while inspecting how to wrap his injuries till Papa Smurf arrives. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"Eh, Brainy is just being Brainy, Clumsy." Hefty broke in as he set the thimble of water to the side of the bed and took his place beside Smurfette.

Clumsy was silent as he heard these words, his expression was twisted into a heavy stare. His thinking face. Everything was coming back to him now. Everyone seemed to be all sad and like Brainy, mad. Was it his fault that everyone was like this? Yes. This was his conclusion: By accidently falling, he made Brainy mad, which caused everyone else to be frustrated. He didn't mean to fall. It just sort of happened_._

"Here Clumsy, can you smurf up? I need to fix you up. We don't want your injuries to get infected." Smurfette replied gently.

Clumsy nodded and with effort, he attempted to do what Smurfette had asked. He, in shaking prickly pain, moved his arm closer to her for examination.

"Clumsy, drink this, will ya?" Hefty replied gruffly. He wasn't used to doing stuff like this. He made a small movement as he tried to figure out how he was going to get the big boned smurf to drink. He sighed and almost awkwardly leaned over the bed for Clumsy to get his drink.

Clumsy swallowed hard as he let the cool water calm his aching dry throat. Now he could talk…or at least say thanks for all the kindness his friends had lent to him.

"T-t-thanks, H-hefty." Clumsy attempted hoarsely as his normal **((A/N: Aka Adorable xD)) **southern accent was now shifted into a gruff sound.

Hefty froze upon hearing his voice. Neither Smurfette nor he was expecting the ill smurf to make sound.

Once finding her own voice, Smurfette sighed. "Clumsy, I think you have a broken wrist, but Papa Smurf will have to check. M-"

The blonde smurf was cut off as if right on queue the elder smurf rushed in.

"Oh my smurfness! Clumsy!" Papa smurf rushed to the bedside to inspect the damage to his little Clumsy.

"I's alright, Papa." Clumsy muttered words out of his dry throat.

"Shhh. Let me see." Papa insisted as he took over to help Clumsy.

…

**~With Brainy~**

After stomping out of Clumsy's house and pushed through the crowd of worried smurfs, he continued to stomp away. He was mad. Very mad. Not just his normal madness, but madness to the extreme. This little harmful event was all Yoshi's fault and yet, he, Brainy Smurf, gets yelled at? What the smurf?

He mentally snarled as he stomped out of the village and sat upon a small rock. He sighed as his blue optics stared into the grass. Eww. Green. His optics decided to stare into a tree instead. Deep down, he was probably just freaked out. Yes, this was it. But being him, he would never admit to something as foolish as that. When Clumsy fell, he thought it was to his doom. But as soon as he witnessed his friend's chest rising and falling, he could have sworn he felt his heart start to beat again. That helped. Knowing that his best friend _had_ survived the fall, even if only barely. At least he was alive. The next thing he knew, he was staring down at Clumsy on what seemed like his death bed. Then Smurfette was yelling at him for some odd reason unknown to him.

A sigh escaped Brainy's lips as he stared at the tree. Clumsy didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve pain. He especially didn't deserve a friend like himself. Almost like the smurflings, he was a kind soul, which was hard to find these days. He wa-

"Brainy?" A voice sliced through his thoughts like a knife through butter. He knew exactly who the annoying voice had belonged to. The reconization nearly made his rage boil more. But he held his composure, although he didn't bother to turn to face him.

"What do you want, Yoshi?"

No answer. Silence. He was beginning to think Yoshi fortunally passed out of something, until the annoying voice cut through his thoughts once more.

"I'm sorry. I think you and I both know that I should be the one lying in that bed...or worse." Yoshi spoke carefully, but meaning all the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Oh? So you agree?" Brainy snapped back with a venomous agreement that just sort of popped out as he turned to face the green smurf.

"Yes. Very much so….Look Brainy, don't be mad at Clumsy okay? I'm not, but I know I should have been the one that fell." The green smurf chose his words carefully as well. He knew he was in the danger zone. But maybe it was better; the blue smurf knew his faults.

"I am not mad at Clumsy! I…I can't stay mad at him…who could? I…Its not good for him to be like that. Most…smurfs…I…don't like seeing him like that." Brainy replied almost nervously. He had just admitted that he cared to a stupid green smurf.

"Neither do I..." Yoshi nodded in agreement." It looks like we have more in common than you think."

Brainy fell silent. All the thoughts that were running through his head went blank for once in his life. He, then, narrowed his blue voids at the green smurf called Yoshi. "I do not know why I am explaining myself to you….You are the one that might take him away!"

Yoshi frowned as his eyes became confused at this accused statement. "Wait, what? Me? Take Clumsy away? You mean back home?"

Brainy nodded glumly. This was one of the thoughts that had swum through his head earlier that day. Actually, the thought had started out at a nightmare as he slept. "Yea."

"Brainy, I would never take him away. He belongs here with his family." Yoshi replied. That hurt. Really it did. Brainy thought he would take and actually let Clumsy go home with him, even if Clumsy wanted to. He wouldn't allow it.

"Yea." Brainy mumbled. He still wanted to hit him. Hit him hard. Clumsy had seemed to take a real good likely to the green smurf. For the past couple of days, they were two peas in a pod. Yoshi was taking away his pod. Clumsy was supposed to follow him, Brainy smurf, around and do what he says. Not some green smurf that should just leave already. Would Clumsy want to go home with his new best friend?

…

**Yes. This chapter was a bit longer than the others. But this was just covering lost time. I will promise to be a little bit better with updating.**

**Reviews give him a little more inspiration though.**

…_._


End file.
